Origins of the Nexus Rebellion
Just a bit of fun really, Please don't take me too seriously, after all I don't! :Before the advent of the Great Rift, The Nexus belonged to the Federation. This comprised of intelligent beings from the then known Universe. The Universe comprised of 4 Sectors each controlled by a Tech-log Council under Federation Control. :Executive Techlog Council Members would meet monthly, firstly in the Federation Building on the Planet Fussels, and then everything would be moved to the Planet Starburg for the next meeting, then back to Fussels and so on. There was no real reason for this that anybody could understand. At these meetings they would discuss trading matters, and make sure the practice was being enforced that every farm animal in the relative Sector was fitted with a coloured neck ring which matched the sector it was born in. Just why this was required was a complete mystery to everybody although it did cost an awful lot of credits both in the purchase and fitment which arguably could have been used for other, more essential activities. :They would review new applications of Technology and agree funding for new Technologies, even though none of them were qualified to do so. :One of the more important tasks would be to allocate subscription levels to maintain this level of Bureaucracy.It was agreed that the Planet Terra would pay 25% of the total budget but receive only 4% of the benefits, even though this once rich planet was now a crumbling mess. New planets were being enrolled “Extra to Sector”. One, called Barrenhope whose 200 inhabitant’s only crop was a turnip-like root vegetable that nobody could eat because of the smell, was given 2.5 billion credits for not growing them. On a positive side though, they would try to resolve potential conflict, not by force since the majority of the inter-stellar warcraft had been scrapped since war could not be foreseen in any circumstances, but by agreement and the threat of trade sanctions which would take years to put into place and wouldn’t be effective anyway. :The four Tech-log Councils were as follows: :The Vermillion Tech-log Council controlled the Red Sector of the known Universe and included Humanoids which ultimately formed the Nexus Troopers, Storm-troopers, Heavy Weapons, and 47th Line for the Rebellion. :The Midnight Tech-log Council controlled the Blue Sector of the Universe and included Hundred Warriors, Kinsmen and Tribunes and others who had high strength and discipline. :The Magenta Tech-log Council controlled the Purple Sector of the Universe and included the Brotherhood amongst others who had a high Psyke capability. :The Viridian Tech-log Council controlled the Green Sector of the Universe and included a number of allied races, including The Doomguard, all loyal to the Federation. This was the background to the Federation, before the Psykers of the Madeleine Co-operative employed by the Vermillion Tech-log Council detected the great rift in the fabric of space-time which was to allow the invasion of the Karn and Pteravore from parallel Universes. :Once the Karn had entered the known Universe they quickly destroyed or subjugated those races who lived close to the Rift. Kralius III a planet in the Magamon system was totally destroyed. As more and more Federation planets fell, and millions of people were slaughtered it became apparent that the Karn were not open to listen to reason. There was no reason, only subjugation, slavery, or death. Apparent that is to everybody except the Federation. When it finally was realised that discussions with the Karn were futile, the Federation looked for scapegoats. However, the order was given by the few real leaders remaining in the Federation to prepare all the Inter-Stellar craft that remained after the scrappage programme and sealed orders were sent to the Fleet Admirals to set up a number of Reaver Fleets. These were to patrol their Galaxies, protecting the Federation races most vulnerable to Karn attack. At first the Fleet Admirals were under strict orders not to engage Karn Fleets of similar size and certainly not of greater numbers. They were to identify softer targets, relying on nuisance value. :Meanwhile Kinsmen and Tribunes were to protect the Homeworlds, the Brotherhood would use their Psyke ability to effectively “Cloak” the Homeworlds from the Karn. The Nexus Rebellion was therefore born out of the ruins of the old Federation and if they survived there would be no return to those values. :Hengist 10:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Nexus